Talk:J. A. Oldrey
Hi, just adding some notes about the possibility that some of the unnamed Vampires in the Castle Center are actually Oldrey. * Legacy of Darkness (Cornell) - Villa Entryway - Vampire has green bloody shirt, blue pants, lacks wings, erupts in purple flame and dissipates (could have escaped as mist) - See video at 2:38 * Legacy of Darkness (Cornell) - Villa Room - Oldrey is old balding man with green pants and blue jeans and harasses his wife, his shirt rips as he turns into winged vampire, escapes as a bat - See video at 0:30 - * Castlevania 64 - Villa Entryway - Vampire has green bloody shirt, blue pants, lacks wings, escapes as a bat - See video at 0:40 * Legacy of Darkness (Reinhardt/Carrie) - Villa Entryway - Vampire has torn shirt (green), blue pants, and wings, turns into bat and escapes - See video at 2:23 * Castlevania 64 - Villa Room - Vampire disguised as villager, wears brown pants, green shirt, lacks wings, turns into bat and escapes - See video at 6:22 * Legacy of Darkness (Reinhardt/Carrie) - Villa Room - Vampire disguised as villager, wears brown pants, green shirt, lacks wings, vaporized when killed (might have escaped by turning into mist though) - See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Owl6vW8Cjcw at 6:15 * Castlevania 64 - Underground Chamber - Blue shirt, green pants, lacks wings - Enveloped in purple flames and dies on ground - See Video at 3:00 * Legacy of Darkness (Reinhardt/Carrie) - Underground Chamber - Torn shirt (green), blue pants, has wings, engulfed in grey flames and dies on ground - See video at 4:38 So, if one assumed that there's only one male vampire in the Villa, a timeline could go something like this (caution, there is some embellishment): * Oldrey encounters Cornell at entrance to Villa. He is vaporized by Cornell, but escapes as mist. * Oldrey reverts to an old man, gets some new unbloodied clothes, and harasses his wife. Perhaps he wants her blood in order to gain strength to fight Cornell again. He rips up his shirt and turns into a Vampire to fight Cornell, but is defeated, and turns into a bat to escape. * He may have killed his wife at some point after Cornell left * Years later, just before Carrie and Reinhardt arrived, he comes across a female victim and tastes her, getting blood on his shirt. * He leaves his victim as he realizes he has visitors and greets them at the front of the villa. He is defeated by them, but escapes as a bat. * His direct attack method failed, so he decides to disguise himself as a young villager and get them by surprise. This fails too, but he escapes again as bat or mist (depending on game). * He decides he needs more strength to defeat them, so heads back to his female victim. * He fights them again in underground chamber, but is destroyed as flames engulf him and he collapses on ground. His victim continues the fight. If instead, one were to assume that all vampires that "look like" Master Oldrey in their vampire form are Master Oldrey, then his history would look something like: * Oldrey harasses his wife and is stopped by Cornell, but escapes as a bat. * Oldrey may have killed his wife at some point after Cornell left * Oldrey greets Reinhardt and Carrie at the entrance to the Villa, but is defeated and escapes as a bat a second time. * Oldrey finds a victim, but is interrupted in his meal. He is destroyed in the underground chamber as flames engulf him and he collapses on the ground. His victim continues the fight. This order of events would also be followed if one were to assume that when a vampire erupts in flames, it is actually being destroyed and does not escape as mist. The first vampire Cornell encounters couldn't be Master Oldrey as he was vaporised, and the second one Reinhardt/Carrie encounters in the mirror room also couldn't be Master Oldrey (he escapes as a bat in Castlevania 64, but they changed this to vaporized in Legacy of Darkness). Also, the first and third vampires met by Reinhardt/Carrie in Castlevania 64 can't both be Master Oldrey if you assume he didn't change his clothes. So it seems they retroactively changed which vampire you encountered in Legacy of Darkness to tell a continued story on Master Oldrey. --Reinhart77 16:24, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Mary? I think the part suggesting that the woman Oldrey feeds on before fighting Carrie/Reinhardt in the crypt is Mary should be removed. While her fate remains unknown, it seems strange that Oldrey should have waited 8 years to feed on her, especially considering she said she was at peace after Henry was saved. While I admit it's not impossible, it's at least unlikely, and there is little evidence to support it.